I Love You, Naruto
by Namikaze Hentai Rei-Kun
Summary: Apartemen ini baru dibelikan oleh Hiashi karena ia memaksa untuk hidup mandiri. Padahal bukan seperti itu tujuan awalnya. Hasrat Hinata semakin besar tatkala mesti sekelas dengan Naruto, bahkan satu bangku. Warning : Inside. Review please?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Love U, Naruto created by Rei-kun**

**Rated : M+**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Adegan orang dewasa, bahasa blak-blakan.**

**DLDR.**

Cuaca di Konoha Town cukup panas tatkala telah memasuki musim panas. Tidak banyak dari mereka yang memilih untuk diam dirumah, atau apartemen kesayangan. Contohnya saja Hinata Hyuuga, ia sedang mengurung diri di salah satu kamar di apartemen miliknya. Tidak ada orang lain yang tinggal di sana selain dirinya.

Apartemen ini baru dibelikan oleh Hiashi karena ia memaksa untuk hidup mandiri. Padahal bukan seperti itu tujuan awalnya. Hasrat Hinata semakin besar tatkala mesti sekelas dengan Naruto, bahkan satu bangku.

Ia yang memang menyukai Naruto sejak dulu selalu membayangkan bagaimana naruto menyetubuhinya, menjilat liang kenikmatannya hingga mengeluarkan cairan cinta yang membuatnya menggelinjang nikmat. Sejak awal semester satu di bangku SMA Hinata semakin dekat dengan Naruto, jadilah ia sering bermasturbasi di kamar selama berjam-jam, hal inilah yang membuat Hinata meminta hidup mandiri. Agar ia tidak diketahui mempunyai kebiasaan seperti sekarang.

Ia telah mengangkang, rok SMA miliknya telah dinaikkan. Ia mengelus bibir vaginanya, ke atas dan kebawah. "Ssshhh, Naruto-kun."

Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap menahan kenikmatan, ia merasa sebentar lagi akan klimaks. Di ambilnya sebuah celana dalam milik Naruto. Ia menciumnya, menjilat-jilat bagian tengahnya sebelum digeseknya pada vagina yang telah basah tersebut.

"Ahhh, ahhhh, Naruto-kun."

Ia mendesah saat celana dalam naruto menggesek-gesek vaginanya. Membayangkan bahwa celana dalam itu adalah penis besar dan berotot milik Naruto.

Mungkin ada yang berpikir kenapa bisa Hinata mendapat celana dalam Naruto? Begini, saat pelajaran renang di sekolah Hinata mencurinya dari loker Naruto. Hal itu ia lakukan saat Naruto telah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian renang. Segera saja Hinata mengambilnya, lalu menyimpannya. Sudah 6 bulan sejak kejadian itu, dan Hinata sendiri selalu bermaturbasi dengan celana dalam ini.

Vaginanya berkedut-kedut menandakan ia akan klimaks. Dan menyemburlah cairan putih kental dari lubang vaginanya yang sempit.

"Hah, hah, hah."

Baru saja ia tenang, suara ketukan pintu mengagetkannya. Ia menendang baju seragam dan rok, begitu juga dalamannya ke bawah kolong tempat tidur karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah. Jadilah ia sedikit tenang. Setelahnya ia mengambil sebuah baju daster untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang polos tanpa memakai dalaman apapun.

Suara pintu yang diketuk kembali terdengar, ia pun segera bergegas membuka pintu.

Betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat Naruto datang membawa beberapa buku di tangannya. Ia memakai kemeja coklat dan dipadukan dengan jeans.

"Si-silahkan masuk, Naruto."

Sesudah melepas alas kaki, Naruto masuk dan melihat-lihat apartemen Hinata. "Kau tinggal sendiri, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk mantap. Kemudian mempersilahkan Naruto duduk lesehan di depan tv, ia menaruh beberapa buku yang ia bawa di meja. "Aku kesini ingin kau membantu mengerjakan tugas selama kita libur musim panas Hinata, kau keberatan?"

"A-ah tentu saja tidak." Lama pandangan sapphire itu bertemu dengan lavender Hinata, sampai akhirnya gadis manis itu tersadar dan menunduk. "Aku ambilkan minuman dingin dahulu, Naruto." Hinata berkata seperti itu untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

#####

**Di Dapur**

Hinata terlihat membuka sebuah kulkas berukuran sedang, dan menuangkan soda dingin di kedua gelas yang tadi ia siapkan. Ia tersenyum penuh arti seraya mengambil dua sachet bubuk yang ia yakin mampu membuat Naruto akan meminta Hinata untuk melakukan hubungan seks dengannya. Ia tuang serbuk itu ke kedua gelas, karena ia juga ingin merasakan klimaks berkali-kali. Ya, serbuk itu adalah obat perangsang yang bisa dicampur di minuman apapun karena rasanya hambar.

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat Naruto menoleh kepadanya. Naruto sedikit terbengong saat menyadari Hinata tidak memakai pakaian dalam. Terbukti dari pentil susu yang tercetak jelas di dada besarnya.

Hinata meletakkan kedua gelas itu di meja dan duduk disebelah Naruto yang sedang bersandar pada kursi di belakangnya sambil menselonjorkan kakinya di bawah meja kaca yang tembus pandang. Ya, ia sedang menonton tv.

"Si-silahkan diminum, Naruto-kun."

"Ehehehe, pas sekali Hinata. Kau juga minum ya."

"Ba-baiklah Naruto," hinata yang duduk di atas Sofa mengambil segelas soda, dan meneguknya sampai habis. Seperti yang dilakukan Naruto.

Selang lima belas menit tingkah mereka berubah, wajah Hinata menjadi merah padam dan matanya terus terfokus pada penis Naruto yang terlihat menyembul dari celana jeansnya. Sosok itu tersenyum, ia yakin Naruto juga terangsang. Tanpa disadari Naruto Hinata menggesek-gesekkan kemaluannya dengan sofa membuatnya sedikit melenguh nikmat.

"Eumhh."

"ka-kau kenapa Hinata?"

Naruto berucap terbata karena merasa detak jantungnya semakin liar, dan penis miliknya mulai mengeras dan ingin segera dibebaskan.

"Ahhh, hnnn tidak."

"Shhh, ahhhh," saat dirasanya Naruto menyemburkan spermanya. Hal ini membuat celana jeansnya basah karena sperma. Padahal ia hanya mendengar suara Hinata yang seakan mendesah.

"Naruto-kun, ngompol ya?"

Hinara berpura-pura tidak tahu, ia turun dan pada saat ia berdiri cairan putih mengalir perlahan melewati pahanya. Naruto tersenyum saat tahu Hinata juga terangsang.

"Kemari Hinata," ia menyuruh Hinata mendekat, mengangkat dasternya dan mengangkangi kepala Naruto. Hinata berdiri dengan kedua paha yang telah dilebarkan sambil menonton tv, sedangkan naruto menonton vagina kemerahan Hinata yang telah menyemburkan cairan putih.

"slurphhh, slappp, slurphhh." Naruto menjilati kemaluan Hinata dengan beringas, menghisap semua cairan manis yang dikeluarkannya sambil berpegang pada kedua paha Hinata yang muluss.

"Ashhh, ahh, ohhh." Hinata meracau saat Naruto memanjakan miliknya. Matanya tidak lagi terfokus pada tv, melainkan sesuatu di bawah sana yang menyembul tertutupi jeans Naruto. Posisi mereka seperti huruf L yang membuat Hinata harus menahan agar tidak ambruk, karena Naruto telah menyantap vagina Hinata. Dan ini membuat lututnya gemetaran.

"Ohhhh, aku klimaks."

Desah Hinata saat kembali cairan putih menyembur, dan dihisap habis oleh Naruto.

"Slurphhh, slapppp, munch."

Naruto masih terus menjilat, menghisap dan mencumbu. Sementara Hinata terus menerus menjerit penuh nikmat.

Srettt

Suara resleting yang diturunkan membuat Hinata melihat kebawah. Kedua tangan Naruto menurunkan jeansnya beserta celana dalam. Tanpa melihat, Naruto melemparkan keduanya ke sembarang tempat. Ya, karena ia terlalu sibuk memanjakanku. Aku meneguk ludah saat melihat penis Naruto yang tegak sempurna. Ada urat-urat nampak diseputaran penisnya. Wajahku memerah, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat penis pemuda yang aku cintai. Kira-kira panjangnya 10cm dan diameternya 4cm. Benar-benar besar, dan aku yakin dapat memuaskanku nanti.

Aku masih mengangkat dasterku sebatas perut dan tangan Naruto kembali membuka kemeja dengan terburu-buru, lalu melemparnya asal. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari kemaluanku dan bangkit berdiri, kemudian menarik seluruh daster sampai lepas dari tubuhku.

Kini tubuhku dan tubuhnya sama-sama dalam keadaan polos. Ia menangkupkan wajahku dalam tangannya dan mencium bibirku, kami saling melumat dan bersilat lidah, saling mengecap hingga saliva merembes dari sudut bibir kami.

"Hah, hah, kau gadis nakal. Sengaja menggoda dengan tidak memakai pakaian dalam huh? Dan yang kau masukkan ke minumanku tadi obat perangsang kan? Apa alasanmu?"

"Aku menyukaimu. I Love You, Naruto."

"I love you, too."

Naruto menggendong Hinata ala bridal style, lalu merebahkannya di tempat tidur Hinata, di kamarnya. Naruto merangkak naik dan memberi sedikit jarak pada tubuh Hinata, ia mengulum bibir itu, saling beradu lidah dan menghisap dengan keras. Tangan kirinya digunakan untuk meremas dada kirinya, dan memilinnya. Lalu beralih ke sebelah kanannya. Sedangkan sebelah tangan ia gunakan untuk mengelus kemaluan Hinata yang berlendir.

Hinata yang berciuman dengan Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk mengocok penis Naruto yang besar, membuat mereka berdua mendesah tertahan karena sedang berciuman. Naruto menuruni wajah Hinata menuju leher dan memberikan kissmark di sana, lalu mulai menghisap dan menyusu pada kedua dada Hinata.

Jari telunjuk ia gunakan untuk mengobok-ngobok lubang vaginanya yang sempit, dan akan menjadi pemuas nafsunya hari ini. Merasa sudah cukup basah, Naruto kembali berhadapan dengan wajah cantik kekasihnya. Ia melebarkan kedua paha hinata, dan menyelipkan kedua kaki yang juga ia renggangkan. Memposisikan penis besar itu di depan lubang Hinata yang belum terbuka sama sekali. Tangan kanan ia letakkan di wajah Hinata untuk membelainya. Dan tangan kiri digunakan untuk membuka lubang kemaluan Hinata yang sempit. Tangan Hinata membantu memegangi penis Naruto dan diarahkan ke lubang sempit itu. Ia gesekkan atas, dan bawah hingga telah masuk ujung penis Naruto yang merupai jamur tersebut.

"Ahhhhhh…" Hinata mendesah hebat merasa sesuatu memasuki lubangnya, terasa hangat dan sedikit perih.

"Shhh, kau masih perawan. Tahan kalau sedikit sakit."

Hinata melepaskan tangannya, dan mengalungkan dileher Naruto. Naruto memajukan penisnya hingga merasa sebuah selaput menghalangi jalannya. Dengan sekali hentakan robeklah selaput dara Hinata, dibarengi dengan teriakan Hinata dan darah yang mengalir dari kemaluannya.

Penis Naruto terasa sesak di sana, benar-benar lubang hangat yang sempit, otot-otot vaginanya seakan memijit penis Naruto. Setelah dilihatnya Hinata megap-megap keenakan ia percepat sodokannya, masuk, keluar, masuk, keluar.

Clep, clep, kecipak.

"Ahhhhh, ohhhh, ahhhh, nikmattttt."

Hinata menjerittt, mendesah dan mencakar punggung Naruto. Menikmati kedua kemaluan mereka saling beradu dan tarik menarik. Mereka merasa geli, panas, nikmat dan basah di masing-masing kemaluannya. Naruto pun merasakan hal itu, belum pernah ia mendapat seorang gadis perawan yang benar-benar nikmat seperti ini.

"Ohhhh, Hinataku, vaginamu sungguh enak, sungguh pintar memijat penis besarku, ahhhhh, ahhhhhh."

Merasa kemaluan mereka sama-sama berkedut mereka saling tersenyum.

"Ahhh, cep-athhh, ahhhh. Aku mau klimaks."

"Ahhhh, ohhhh, uhhhhh, aku juga mau keluarr."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh…" Ucap mereka berbarengan saat masing-masing cairan putih merembes keluar dan menyatu di dalam.

Naruto ambruk di sebelah Hinata dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan. Begitu juga dengan Hinata yang sudah bermandikan peluh. Cairan putih mengalir keluar dari lubang vaginanya yang bengkak karena dimasuki penis besar Naruto.

Merasa libidonya semakin naik, Hinata mendekati penis Naruto. Menghisap dan mengulum tanpa ada rasa jijik sama sekali, membuat penis itu kembali mengembang dan membesar. Hingga urat-uratnya telah terlihat, dan ujung penis kemerahan dengan bentuk seperti jamur.

"Ahhh, kau membangunkan dia lagi."

"Tenanglah sayang, aku akan menidurkannya dengan vagina nikmatku ini."

Hinata mempersiapkan dirinya, ia berjongkok di depan penis naruto yang tegak. Membuka lubang vagina miliknya dan memasukkan penis besar itu ke dalamnya.

Clep.

"Ahhhhh," desah mereka berbarengan.

Hinata menaik-turunkan tubuhnya, membuat penis itu menyodok-nyodok semakin dalam. Seperti bermain kuda, Hinata naik turun menggesekkan kemaluannya pada penis nikmat Naruto. Ia meracau sambil melihat Naruto yang keenakan mendapatkan service darinya. Ia menggoyang-goyang berbentuk zig-zag menciptakan keenakan yang lain.

"Ahhhh, ohhhh."

"mhhhhh, puaskan aku Hinata. Puaskan penis besarku yang haus akan jepitan vaginamu."

"Ahhhhhh, aku keluar."

Penis Naruto serasa tersedot sangat keras, kemudian ia merasa ada yang melumuri penisnya dengan cairan putih. Ya, cairan itu menetes sampai kasur dan buah zakarnya.

Naruto belum mendapat orgasmenya, hingga Hinata memaju mundurkan gerakannya. Saat semakin cepat, ia merasa penis naruto menembak dengan lahar sperma, ia merasakan hangat di lubang vaginanya. Dan terjatuh di dada bidang Naruto, dengan penis yang masih menancap di lubang vaginanya.

"Terimakasih, calon istriku."

Ia tertidur lelap, dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Dan Naruto mengecup puncak kepalanya sebelum menyusul ke mimpi.

**Tamat**

***ngelap keringet* busettt diem 2 jam didepan lappi rei jadi keringetan, bukan karena yang dibawah tegang karena buat cerita beginian. Ini karena di bali, khususnya kuta tempat rei tinggal bener-bener panes. Berasa pengen ngumpet di lemari es, kritik dan saran bisa dituliskan dalem bentuk ripiu ya. Salam kenal semua **


End file.
